Most homes have a free-standing kitchen range (stove/oven) and/or other appliances. These appliances come in a variety of shapes, configurations and sizes. For example, not all kitchen ranges are exactly the same size. Openings in cabinetry for appliances are often referred to as “appliance cutouts.” Many home builders attempt to accommodate variety in appliance dimensions by building the appliance cutouts slightly larger than an “average” width to allow for extra clearance, so that the appliance can be easily moved into place. Consequently, the cutout is slightly larger than the appliance. Therefore, once the appliance is slid into place, there is often a gap between the edge of the appliance and the edge of the cabinets and/or countertop adjacent the cutout.
Moreover, since areas near the kitchen stove are where frequent food preparation takes place, this is also an area where substantial spillage occurs. Additionally, in these areas food crumbs and other debris tend to be shed during preparation. A substantial amount of this debris inadvertently ends up dripping down the sides and/or in between the aforementioned gap, with much deposited on the floor below. Because the gap is often deep and/or narrow, access for cleaning this debris is difficult. Accumulation of debris produces a less than sanitary environment around the stove, and encourages insect and rodent populations by providing them a food source.